heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian Guards
Born from firepits of the Volcarren Wasteland, the Moltarn are most ferocious in the heat of the battle. As one of the few life forms that can survive in Volcarren, these guards are valuable allies when crossing the Searing Pass or battling in the Wasteland. Their fearsome appearance is more intimidating than their ability to hurl molten lava at the enemy. It goes without saying that the Moltarn are immune to the effects that lava has on most creatures. They also do not have to slow down when crossing any lava fields. They do have one weakness, however: while in water, they cannot easily defend themselves and are much more vulnerable to attack. Stats *Move: 4 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 100 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Lava Resistant': Obsidian Guards never roll for molten lava damage or lava field damage and they do not have to stop in molten lava spaces. *'Lava Throw': When an Obsidian Guard is on a molten lava space it may add 2 to its range. *'Water Weakness': An Obsidian Guard on a water space rolls 2 fewer defense dice. Synergy *Warden 816: Guard Leadership As guards, Obsidian Guards may benefit from Warden 816's Guard Leadership movement bonus ability. Behind the Game On at least one release of Volcarren Wasteland, the basic game side of the Obsidian Guards army card only lists 1/1 in the set info, even though there are 3 figures per card. *'Aura of Finn the Viking Champion and the Obsidian Guards' Can Finn's Attack Aura affect the Obsidian Guards? Yes, but only if they are attacking an adjacent figure. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy A unit that doesn’t move very well is essentially an ambush unit. The Obsidian Guards can strike from ambush. They can hide behind ruins, trees and castle walls, as well as elevations of five of higher. When an enemy unit comes close, send them out! Use your Order Markers to anticipate when the enemy will draw near. When your opponent comes to expect this maneuver, place the X Order Marker on them occasionally, just to keep him guessing. When you do send them out to ambush figures, choose your targets well. With three attacks of 4 a single Obsidian Guard squad can take out low defense Heroes or several low defense Squad figures in one turn. Higher defense or high life heroes can be beaten down significantly. With their defense of 4, they are also likely to be able to withstand the attacks from those figures they don’t destroy in one turn. The ambush strategy outlined above becomes even deadlier when you draft Warden 816. This scary soulborg gives the Obsidian Guards 1 extra Move. Furthermore, if you keep an Order Marker of him as well (even the X Marker to keep your opponent guessing), you threaten at a Range of 7 with an Attack of 3 – and watch out for that Evisceraxe! The Obsidian Guards/Warden 816 combo can take down many units in two turns. All of these points consider using the Obsidian Guards on regular terrain. If you have molten lava tiles near your place of ambush, you can take out melee squads with your range of three before they can even reach you. On a map rife with lava field, your Obsidian Guards enjoy the simple but staggering advantage of not needing to roll for lava damage at the end of each round. This fact alone limits what your opponent will and will not do with his units, even his fliers, for no flying figure remains aloft between rounds! The avoidance of lava field damage will usually force your opponent into one of two strategies. The first is to use either Order Marker #1 or Order Marker #2 to bring in a unit to make attacks on the lava field terrain, then waste a later Order Marker to bring that unit right back out. The second is to send in a unique Hero with medium to high life and keep it there. This has three potential drawbacks for your opponent. The Hero could take wounds just standing there. The Hero may not be the ideal unit for the job at hand, being chosen primarily for its ability to withstand lava field damage. An otherwise valuable Hero is now within reach of your Obsidian Guards. Heroscapers: How to use the Obsidian Guards References Category:Utgar Category:Moltarn Category:Common Squad Category:Volcarren Wasteland